Their tattooed love
by SoftMemories
Summary: It has been 2 years since Utau last saw Kukai. Tthey finally meet in Hoshi Academy, a boarding school in Paris. They tattooed their ankles, the night before Utau left Japan, as a memory of their love.However, Utau is in disguise, in school, she's known as Yumi Miyume. How long will Utau be able to keep her secret from Kukai? And what happens when her rival in love appears?
1. Chapter 1

**Aiko-chan: Hi everyone! I'm here for my FIRST STORY EVER! :D**

**Kukai: Oh really? Who's it about? I hope it's a Kutau one!**

**Utau: Now that you ask, I'm curious too. But I do not want a Kutau, Aiko.**

**Aiko-chan: What Utau?! I thought you love Kukai? But Kukai's right! It's Kutau!**

**Utau: You're gonna pay dearly for this, Aiko-chan…**

**Eru: It's love, oh, it's love!**

**Iru: Eru duh, it's love! I gonna do the disclaimer guys! *keeseekeesee* Aiko-chan here doesn't own Shugo Chara! and the characters, Bizarre Love Triangle (Song, Anne Curtis, watch?v=M_M1qIchKtA ), or anything else I didn't mention here.** ***keeseekeeseekeesee***

_**Their Tattooed Love**_

Utau POV

"Hey Utau, have you got your things ready for your new school year in Hoshi Academy? Remember you need to disguise yourself again though" Sanjo-san said to me. I nodded my head and sighed_. I hope I can get to see Kukai again_, it's been two years since I last saw him. I walked up to my room in my house in Paris and sat on my bed.

**Flashback**

"Gomenasai Kukai, Sanjo-san said that I would need to go to Paris to take a break from singing and brush up a little on my studies." I mumbled to Kukai on the night before I left. "What! Utau, why didn't you tell me such an important thing?" Kukai jumped up and asked me. "Gomen, Kukai, I only knew about it yesterday." I mumbled. Kukai then hurriedly brought me to my feet and pulled me to a tattoo parlour. "Kukai! Why did you bring me here?" I seethed and a dark aura surrounded me. Kukai said that he only wanted a tattoo to remember our love. My aura disappeared and I smiled and led him in. I told the man at the counter that I wanted a tattoo on my ankle of a musical note and the initials 'K.H.' below it. Kukai grinned that goofy grin of his and said he wanted the same but the initials will be 'H.U.' . the man then drew our tattoos on a piece of paper and showed us the design and we both agreed.

He led us to a comfortable seat and started doing the tattoo. I cried in the process and said it was painful. Kukai looked at me with genuine concern in his eyes and said, "Don't be afraid darling, please bear with the pain." I marvelled at Kukai's concern over me and thought, _He has really grown up_. I smiled and thought of all the happy times we had together, snowboarding, ice-skating, scuba diving, we enjoyed them all. In what seemed like seconds, both our tattoos were done. When we got out, Kukai pulled me over for a deep, long kiss. This time, this kiss meant more, it was all our love for each other. "Kukai, you better study hard and go to Hoshi Academy for me okay?" I made Kukai promise me. The next day, I left Japan with tears in my eyes

**Flashback end~ **

By now I was already crying as I traced my tattoo on my ankle. _Kukai, I wish you had studied hard this time round, I look forward to meeting you this year even though I will be in disguise_, I thought to myself as I wiped my tears away and set my alarm clock for 7am tomorrow.

_**Time skip- Next morning**_

Kukai POV

"Yo,bros! Morning!" I screamed as came rushing down the stairs. 'Hey Kukai, I'm so curious to know, what the hell made you decide to study hard, drop basketball, drop baseball and finally get a scholarship to Hoshi Academy?" Kaidou asked. "A girl", was all I said before grabbing a slice of bread and rushing out of the door. _Crap, I wish I had remembered to set my alarm yesterday. I must be so stressed out. I wish to meet Utau this year though. I will do anything for her_. I thought.

Utau POV

_OMG why didn't I wake up?! I will be soooo late on first day!_ I thought as I hurriedly put on my uniform and my elbow-length bronze coloured wig and tied it up in a ponytail. After that, I inserted my light blue contacts, brushed my teeth, washed my face, cover my tattoo with powder and grab a slice of strawberry cake and ran to school. On the way, I bumped into a chestnut brown haired boy as I was almost to school. I was so angry at him. I stood up and shouted "Look kid, can't you see I'm late already? Get out of my- omg Kukai" I said without thinking. I clapped a hand over my mouth and stared at the ground. " Di-did you just say Kukai? How do you know me? I just transferred here." Kukai asked. I fumbled for an excuse in my mind and finally came up with one. "Erm, magazine." I mumbled to my collar. "Oh. Hey, what's your name? I'm Souma Kukai. I'm gonna be in the 3B class." Kukai stated and grinned. I was surprised that Kukai was in the same class as me, he must really have studied hard. "I'm Yumi Miyume, 3B class too." I said. "Let's run together to school! Friends?" I nodded my head and ran.

Nobody's POV

"Yumi Miyume and Souma Kukai, why on Earth are you late by 10 minutes?" 'Yumi's' and Kukai's History professor, Kanade-sensei asked angrily. 'Yumi' bravely stepped up with a bold expression on her face and said "Sorry we are late as we have some personal matters to take care of. Oh, and is that mine and Kukai's seat?" Without waiting for an answer, 'Yumi' took Kukai's hand and dragged him to the seat at the end of the classroom facing the window. The whole class gasped at her boldness and Kukai thought, _Utau, she's like you, always so bold. I'm already captivated by her but you are the only one I love_. Kukai didn't realize he said it out loud but only 'Yumi' heard. Somehow, she blushed and quickly turned away. _I'm so going to ask Kukai-__koi__ about this later at lunch._ 'Yumi' thought to herself mischeviously.

**Aiko-chan: Woopie! It's a cliffie!**

**Utau: So I suppose at this school, I'm known as 'Yumi Miyume' and I have **_**bronze hair and light blue eyes**_**? **

**Kukai: Aiko and Utau, you made a fool of me *evil aura appears***

**Aiko: Gomen Kukai, by the way, I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow/the day after, don't be too impatient! **

**~ By: UtauHoshina.T/ Aiko-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aiko-chan: Hey guys! I'm sad that I didn't get any reviews on my previous chapter. **** But it's just the beginning so please review, pretty please? *sparkle attack* But here's the 2****nd**** chapter, it should get more interesting soon! **

**Kukai: Yep, I agree with Aiko, you guys all should review! That can help Aiko writing improve! *goofy grin***

**Utau: Shut up Kukai, Aiko, why isn't there any charas in the previous chapter?**

**Iru: Yep! Why isn't there any part that concerns me? *evil aura***

**Daichi: Yep! There should be some here.**

**Aiko: Gomen. Ikuto please do the disclaimer, thanks.**

**Ikuto: Yes, you rang?*just woke up from nap* Oh, Aiko-chan here doesn't own Shugo Chara! or me, though Aiko would like to own me won't she?**

**Aiko: S-shut up Ikuto! *blush* Btw I changed my pen name to 'SoftMemories' but my 'real' name is 'UtauHoshina.T' kay, don't go thinking I'm plagiarizing work! **

_**Their Tattooed Love**_

**Recap:**

_Kukai didn't realize he said it out loud but only 'Yumi' heard. Somehow, she blushed and quickly turned away. I'm so going to ask Kukai-__koi__ about this later at lunch. 'Yumi' thought to herself mischievously._

**Time skip- Lunch**

Utau POV

"Hey Kukai, I'm gonna go my dorm for a moment to get my phone kay?" I told Kukai. "Sure! I'll wait for you at the outside of the canteen then exchange phone numbers." Kukai shouted back at me. I ran to my dorm and sat on the bed on a moment to soften the blush I had from holding Kukai's hand while navigating our way out of the classroom. I sighed. _I wish I could let Kukai know that I'm actually Utau but Sanjo-san told me never to reveal that I was Utau, not even to Kukai. After that,_ I got my mauve phone, the same colours as my true eyes were and headed out.

I reached the canteen and handed Kukai my phone and he keyed in his number. I took it back and labelled it 'Kukai ' . he gave me his and when I was still typing in my number, he received a message. I checked who it was and was shocked to see that it was Amu. _Were they still in touch? I wanna talk to her._ I took Kukai's phone and said that I would be back soon. I ran to the Butterfly Garden, _Yep, we have one, we're a pretty rich school_. I hurriedly scrolled through his contacts and saw that he still kept in touch with all the Guardians, Ikuto and Sion. At the sight of seeing Sion's name, I felt a new emotion creeping up my spine, _Was Sion trying to steal Kukai away from me?_ I asked myself. I felt jealous that Sion was there to keep Kukai company while I was away. I convinced myself not to think too much and quickly added all the Guardians, Ikuto and Sion's contacts to my phone.

Kukai POV

_Wow I wonder where did she run off to so fast? Now that I think of it, I think I heard a message. But 'Yumi' would probably return the phone to me. I had better stay here lest I get lost in the winding hallways again. _I thought to myself. Just then, 'Yumi' came running back. Her cheeks were red but her eyes looked sad. "Hey, Yumi, are you ok? You don't look too fine to me." I asked after 'Yumi' returned my phone to me. But 'Yumi' brushed it off, saying she was feeling just wonderful. After we bought our food, we sat down on a table together and started chatting. Suddenly, 'Yumi' abruptly asked, "Who's this Utau you are talking about in class?" Upon hearing Utau's name, I sat stiff upright. I noticed that 'Yumi' was blushing a little and avoiding my eyes. I sighed and told her about my life with Utau, even about the charas. When 'Yumi' heard about the charas, she didn't seem surprised, she only looked at her bag and said, "Come out Chika and Emi, meet Kukai's chara, Daichi."

Utau POV

_Luckily I had the sense to disguise Iru and Eru too. I made Iru become 'Chika' and Eru become 'Emi'. I made both Iru and Eru change their personalities so Chika was a mischievous, yet kind chara. I made 'Chika' wear her long, dark black hair in a ponytail and covered her face with powder to make it very smooth and white. I put on some red lipstick for Iru. She wore a orange tank top and a white loose crop top over it and ripped skinny jeans and some white stilettos. Eru was a friendly and helpful chara. I made her promise never to talk about love. Her hair was a pretty purple colour of shoulder length. I made her wear gold eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. She wore a simple blue dress with a demin cardigan and brown kitty heels._ Kukai gasped at them before calling into his pocket for Daichi to come out. Daichi and Chika talked for a while before challenging each other for a soccer game. Suddenly over the loud speakers, came a voice. "Souma Kukai and Yumi Miyume, please go to the principal's office now." _Oh my god what have I done? I hope it isn't anything bad._

Nobody's POV

Kukai looked indifferent as 'Yumi' grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the canteen but actually inside, his heart was pounding hard. They finally reached the office after passing through many winding hallways. The principal was Hokaru. When they reached, Hokaru invited them into his office. "Good afternoon Souma and Miyume. I believe you don't know that we're getting a transfer student majoring in music. I would like both of you to lead her around the school for a week as she told me that Souma is a childhood friend of her and I wanted you, Miyume because I noticed you've been quite close with each other. And Miyume," 'Yumi' looked up. "I would like you to dorm with her as the school rooms are getting quite cramped up for the moment." 'Yumi' looked shocked but she only said "Yes, of course." "ok, I believe you would like to meet her. Please kindly come in." Hokaru nodded to the door.

**Aiko-chan: Yay! Another cliffie! Please R&R this time, I look forward to your responses. :D **

**Iru: Yayay! I'm finally included! *keeseekeeseekeesee***

**Ikuto: Oh, will you include Amuto Aiko-**_**chan**_**?**

**Aiko: Probably not, sorry all Amuto fans!**

**Aiko, Iru, Utau, Ikuto, Daichi, Eru: Please R&R!**

_**SoftMemories/Aiko-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aiko-chan: Hey! I didn't get any reviews D: but at least 3 people followed my story! :D Sorry for not updating yet. *bows* Sorry, some swear words here, gomen gomen.**

**Kukai: Naah, it's ok. Who's this girl you're talking about?**

**Aiko-chan: You know her **_**very**_** well Kukai.**

**Utau: *hmph!* Who is she?**

**Aiko-chan: Not telling! Eru, disclaimer please!**

**Eru: Aiko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or anything not mentioned here.**

_**Their Tattooed Love: Chapter 3**_

Recap:

'Yumi' looked up. "I would like you to dorm with her as the school rooms are getting quite cramped up for the moment." 'Yumi' looked shocked but she only said "Yes, of course." "Ok, I believe you would like to meet her. Please kindly come in." Hokaru nodded to the door.

**Nobody POV**

A girl with light brown hair and a light shade of brown eyes which look kind of purple came in. Her hair is pinned up like a bun with some hair hanging down that just barely reaches her neck. She also has bangs with a split off on the left side of her face, so she has bangs on either side of her face. On the side of her hair are some pins, keeping her hair from falling from out of line. She laid eyes on each of them and slightly smiled when she saw 'Yumi'. When she saw Kukai, she ran to him and hugged him tightly. 'Yumi' felt jealous and frowned. Kukai just hugged her back and said, "It's been a long time since I saw you, Sion." "Yeah," Sion murmured back into his neck. They pulled apart and looked at each other for a long time. The principal cleared his throat and they (A.N Sion & Kukai) looked back at him. He started to say, "Kukai and Yumi, this is Sion Harada. Sion, this is Souma Kukai, whom you already know, and his close friend, Yumi Miyume." "Konnichiwa Harada-chan." 'Yumi' said reluctantly. "Konnichiwa Miyume-chan. And don't call me Harada-chan, just Sion would do." Sion fake-smiled to 'Yumi'. "Of course, Sion, just call me Yumi too." 'Yumi' returned the fake smile. "Come, Sion, I'll carry your luggage for you to my room. I'll help you pack your things and we will go take a look around the school together with Kukai." 'Yumi' sweetly said. "Principal, may we take the day off today as we need to help Sion to settle down in her new surroundings?" Kukai eagerly asked. Hokaru simply nodded.

Utau POV

_What in the world is Sion doing?! She knows very well that 'Utau' and Kukai are a couple!_ I thought as she sent a death glare at her. Unfortunately for me, Kukai saw the glare and asked me why I was looking at Sion that way. I simply sent him a glare and felt frustrated. _Urrgh! I can't wait for tonight when Sion will find out I am Utau! _I said to my charas sarcastically. "Utau, don't be so negative! Think of all the good things that would happen if Sion knew that you are Utau! She wouldn't try to snatch Kukai away from under your nose, would she?" Eru said happily. _Yeah, Eru's right, there's no need to think of bad things!_ I thought.

Sion POV

_Wow, her attitude is just like Utau, all proud and fake. _I thought. _Well, at least Kukai's here with me! Luckily not with that bitch anyway!_ "Kukai, can I pretend to be your girlfriend please? I'm so scared the people here will bully me!" 'Yumi' asked Kukai while clinging onto his arm. "Hai hai, of course!" Kukai said as he nodded his head cheerfully. _What the fuck? I've Kukai since he was born, of course he belongs to me! _I thought jealously. 'Yumi' then proceeded to smile pleasantly and hugged him intimately. I frowned at her act.

Utau POV

"Eh, Sion, why are you frowning? Are you jealous?" I teasingly asked her, sure that she would deny it. "No! Why would I be?" she retorted snappishly. I simply smiled. Just then, a group of girls who caught sight of Kukai swooned. I was surprised, even though Kukai just arrived, he already had an ever increasing group of fangirls squealing. The leader of the group was a girl with peach-coloured skin, slightly sharp green eyes and short curly auburn hair. _I think her name is Yamabuki Saaya of 2B if I'm not wrong, I heard her family is rather rich._ "Ehh! Kukai-sama, are you dating 'Miyume-chan'?" She asked in a high-pitched voice while batting her eyelashes at him. "Hai, we're dating." I was taken aback by his cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude as he said that. He was behaving as he had already forgotten who his 'former' girlfriend was. "Kukai, have you forgotten about Utau already?" "No, no, of course I remember her, she's my one and only love, remember?" I smiled when I heard him. _At least he still remembers me. _Suddenly, I felt an urge to call Amu now. Strangely enough, I followed my heart and told Kukai that I was going to have some cappuccino at the _Le Autelieu Café_** (AN: IDK if this exists XD)**_. _Kukai offered to follow him but I told him that there was no need, seeing that he had just met his long-lost friend and probably wanted more than anything to talk to her. Suddenly, Sion sent a genuine smile to me and I was taken aback. It wasn't until now I'd confirmed that she likes Kukai. I hurried over to the café and ordered a vanilla cappuccino with extra dry cocoa sprinkled on top. I took my drink over to a corner of the café and took out my phone.

I hesitated a moment before finally pressing the 'call' button. The phone buzzed a few times before Amu picked up. "Ohayo, who are you?" _Ohh, she's so blunt. _I thought before I replied "Utau. Have you forgotten me?" there was a silence until she suddenly cried out "UTAU?! Why have you not contacted me? I've missed you!" "Yeah, it's me. Gomen. My phone dropped and it spoiled, so I bought a new phone but I didn't have any of your contacts." I said before drinking a sip of my cappuccino. "Oh! Hey how are you doing now? And how did you get my number?" Amu asked loudly. I groaned and pulled the phone a little further from my ear. "Amu, not so loud. My eardrums are about to burst. And in reply to your question, I'm doing rather ok until Kukai appeared in my life yesterday. And don't you go calling Kukai to ask about it, because Sanjo-san told me to stay in disguise. Not to reveal to anyone. Not even Kukai." I said as I mimicked her at the last part. "Nani Utau?" Amu asked. "I don't know. I think Sanjo-san worries that it would affect my popularity." I sighed. I drank some more of my cappuccino and listened to Amu say "Well don't worry Utau, just write a song about it and ask Sanjo-san to allow you to start singing again. I'm sure that Kukai will figure it out." _I'm not so sure this would work though._ I thought.

**Time skip – After school, Utau's room**

Utau POV

"Shut up Eru! Don't start talking about you-know-who with Utau here!" Iru hissed. "But why Iru? You know that its looove!" "That's the reason." Iru screeched. I sighed and whispered "I can hear you. So shut up! Please."

Sion POV

_Wow, that 'Yumi' must be crazy, talking to herself_ I thought. Suddenly, 'Yumi' came to me and said, "Sion, keep this a secret from Kukai." She then pulled her soft silky bronze hair and out fell long beautiful blonde hair and she proceeded to take out her blue contacts, revealing a set of alluring violet eyes. She was Utau! _Oh my gosh! I can't believe Utau has been studying here all along. She must have been in disguise. _"Don't try to steal Kukai away from me. He's mine. I love him more than you." She stiffly said before putting on her wig again and inserting her contacts. Now 'Yumi' walked out of the room and headed off to the Ajisen Ramen store. "Since Utau's here, I need to take him away from her. She's clever, already posing as his girlfriend, to protect him from me, no doubt. I guess I'll ask Kukai to bring me out to the city as tomorrow's the weekend, I'm sure Hokaru won't mind." I said, a plan already forming in my head. "Kukai, please bring me around the city please? It's my first time here and I want to look around, I especially want to visit the Eiffel Tover and go shopping!" I asked Kukai and heard him mutter something under his breath before cheerfully agreeing. I immediately got ready and put on a yellow silk dress and a loose pink cardigan with a gold clutch and light blue strappy heels. I let my hair down and dabbed some powder, apply lip gloss and write a note for Utau before Kukai appeared at my room. "Eh, where's 'Yumi'?" he asked. "Went to eat some ramen alone, don't call her, she said that she wants to be alone for the time being." I lied effortlessly. "Ok, so let's go!" Kukai said. I lightly smiled and went out.

Utau POV

"I shouldn't have done that, Eru, did you see how Sion reacted? She looks so shocked. And Iru, I want to go back, can you check if Sion is still there?" "Yep! But you shold have let Kukai know that you are Utau in the first place." Eru thoughtfully said. "Ok, Utau!" Iru said before flying off to the room. Soon, Iru came flying back with a note in her hand. It said "Utau, I've gone out for a moment, see you tomorrow. Xxx, Sion" I sighed and walked back. I tried to call Kukai but he didn't reply. I called and called at least 10 times before giving up. _He must have forgotten to charge his phone again. _I thought, momentarily letting a smile grace my face. However, I was still sad that Kukai didn't answer. I sighed and took out my notebook of songs and started writing a new song. _Maybe Amu's idea isn't too bad after all,_ I thought.

**Aiko-chan: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy and I had exams so I'm so sorry. To make up for it, I wrote a longer one for you this time. The next chapter will sort of include some Sion and Kukai shopping and fun and maybe a song-fic explaining the lyrics that Utau wrote out.**

**Kukai: Why is it Sion!? She's jealous of Utau, I'm sure.**

**Iru: Yeah, and Kukai, how can you do that to Utau!?**

**Aiko-chan: gomen, gomen, should get more interesting in the later chapters, so please review, follow and favourite! But there's no need to do all three, but please do a review!**

_**Please R&R**_

_**~Aiko-chan/ SoftMemories~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aiko-chan: Hi! I'm back!**

**Kukai: About time too. Why must I get dragged by Sion to go shopping?**

**Sion: Hey! Kukai, you're supposed to enjoy my company!**

**Iru: *keeseekeeseekeesee* Hehe, Utau's jealous!**

**Utau: No I'm not! You better watch your mouth devil, I may just put an 'X' on you!**

**Daichi: Let's get the story over and done with, Aiko-chan. Just ignore those stupid people!**

**Akio-chan: Yeah. Please do the disclaimer Eru.**

**Eru: Aiko-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! or Anne Curtis : Alone (It's Utau's song, so while reading this chapter, it would be best if you could listen to the song! Link: watch?v=GMjn_yyONvE )**

**Their Tattooed Love : Chapter 4**

Recap

_He must have forgotten to charge his phone again. _I thought, momentarily letting a smile grace my face. However, I was still sad that Kukai didn't answer. I sighed and took out my notebook of songs and started writing a new song. _Maybe Amu's idea isn't too bad after all,_ I thought.

Utau POV

The words flowed own on its own, I was surprised when I re-read what I had come up with and was pleasantly amazed with what I had written. As I re-read it again and again, I understood why I wrote this.

**Alone: Hoshina Utau**

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

Sion's not back yet, where has she gone? Where's Kukai too?

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

I can't bear to switch on the light, it's full of memories

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

I called you so many times, where have you gone?

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh i hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

I want to see you, Kukai, tonight before I sleep.

_Till no I always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until i met you_

_And now it chills me to the bone_

After I've left you, I didn't really want to sing, I can't think of you sitting somewhere listening to me and thinking of me.

_How do i get you alone_

_How do i get you alone_

Now, Sion is always with you, she never leaves your side.

_You don't know how long i have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight_

When I meet you again, the first thing I wanted to do was jump into your arms and tell you that I'm Utau and start making more memories.

_You don't know how long i have waited_

_And i was going to tell you tonight_

I was going to show you my love for you, as if I'm Utau, but disguised as 'Yumi'

**CHORUS**

_But the secret is still my own_

_And my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

But when I wanted to, I realized that you were nowhere to be found, and I don't think I have the courage to try it again.

_Till now i always got by on my own_

_I never really cared until i met you_

Though I have left you and felt heartbroken, I still managed to get by with life. After meeting you again, the feeling has returned, this time deeper and stronger when I know that Sion likes you.

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Now whenever I think of you, see you, I will always feel a shiver run up my spine, reminding me of our love.

_How do i get you alone_

_How do i get you alone_

It's hard to forget that you're not Kukai, my boyfriend, but instead just a classmate, whom I'm close to. Especially now that you have fangirls.

_How do i get you alone_

_How do i get you alone_

_Alone alone_

I want to tell you, remind you, that I'm Utau, but I can't, and you are always with Sion now.

**CHORUS END**

_**REPEAT CHORUS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END CHORUS**_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

You're my love, but I can't even show my true self to you. And you aren't even responding to my calls. I miss you Kukai.

After practicing the song's tune for a few times, I picked up the courage to call Sanjo-san to ask her to please book a concert for me, just once. "Hi Sanjo-san, I'm sure you didn't know that I've met Kukai again. But that's not important, can you please book a concert for me once, just once, I want to sing again, it's a new song. Please Sanjo-san!" I was mentally bowing to her. "Fine Utau, but you didn't reveal to him that you are Utau right? And email me a video of you singing the song. And anyway, I'll call the studio tonight, try to come tomorrow at 8am sharp. Do not be late. We'll first record your new song, edit it, shoot a music video all in one day and then I'll book your concert at the Conservatoire de Parise and I'll give you 7 tickets for free. I think you may want to invite the guardians, and do not worry about Kairi, he will have a seat from me." I gratefully said thank you and rushed to prepare my outfit for tomorrow. I chose a simple purple silk dress with a heart-shaped necklace that Kukai had given me on Christmas 3 years ago. I chose some dangly earrings with a pearl bracelet. I also chose a pair of black strappy heels. I knew that the outfits for the music video and concert would be provided, so I didn't prepare much. Throughout the rest of the night, I practiced the song, and choreographed a dance for the concert, occasionally taking breaks for lots and lots of warm honey and chrysanthemum tea, knowing full well that I can't afford to get a sore throat. I also took lots of throat lozenges. After finally deciding that I had perfected the song and the dance, I took a video and emailed it to Sanjo-san. I finally went to my bed and set the alarm clock for 6.30am and went to sleep with a contented smile on my face. _Finally I could express my feelings for Kukai without hiding it behind my wig and contacts._

Sion POV

_Yes! I got to get Kukai away from Utau! _I thought to myself. "Kukai, hurry up! I want to go to the Les Quatre Temps Shopping Centre at La Defense!" I whined. "Ok, Sion, just wait for me to catch up!" Kukai replied moodily. "I don't get why girls find shopping so fun. Like Utau, you both always make me the one who carries everything." He said. _Again he was talking about Utau! What is it that's so special about her?_ I thought bitterly. But as it was my first time in Paris, I convinced myself not to stay angry at him nor Utau, so I went dragging Kukai around all the stores. I bought many things. My favourite outfit I bought was a pair of heart-shaped earrings, a sapphire blue necklace, a grey crop top with the words "Hug me" worn over a plain white shirt and light pink short-shorts with a light blue pair of kitty heels. Finally at 3 am in the morning, I had bought everything I had wanted and visited the Eiffel tower and took a picture with Kukai there. I was very happy and again dragged Kukai to a bus stop when I saw that there was a line of taxis already there, for any late-night shoppers. I hurriedly went in with Kukai and said "Hoshi Academy, West Entrance." Soon, we reached. I paid the taxi driver and gave him a $2 tip. He was glad and thanked us. When we reached the hallway, we waved our goodbyes and went to our own rooms.

When I reached, I saw a very tired Utau sleeping on her bed while smiling. I was glad that she was sleeping, at least I could do my snooping in peace. I went over to her desk and sifted through some sheets of paper until I found a photo — a photo that made me jealous, a photo of her and Kukai hugging each other while playing with each other's hair. I was so jealous, I even decided to stop looking for her things. I hurriedly put the photo and the papers back in their original position when I heard Utau shift in her sleep. I went to take a quick shower before heading to my bed and sleep.

**Time skip – Morning**

**Utau POV **

"Ring! Ring!" the alarm clock reverberated throughout the room. I grumpily woke up and slammed my hand on the clock. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom to bathe. I took my time bathing using blueberry-scented shampoo and conditioned my long hair while watching Iru and Eru washing my wig. "Arigatou Iru and Eru!" I whispered to them. Strangely enough, Iru didn't make any sarcastic comments and flew up to hug my cheek. I smiled and pushed her off me as I stepped under the warm water. I then used a blueberry body wash to wash my body. After I finished, I applied some olive oil to the roots of my hair, to make them grow better. I applied very light makeup, only some lip gloss and smudged purple eye shadow. I changed into my clothes, wore my wig and inserted my contacts and stepped out of the bathroom. It was already 7am so I hurriedly wore my shoes and kept my table and locked my important items such as the picture of Kukai and me and my song lyrics before tip-toeing out of the room. I ran down the stairs and pulled out my phone to call the guardians and Ikuto to rush over to Paris as soon as possible to attend my concert, I promised that I would refund their money for the plane tickets and pay for their hotel stay and give them the concert tickets. They all agreed immediately and thanked me profusely. By now, I had already reached the taxi stand when I saw a limousine pull up and the chauffeur open the door for me, I was pleasantly surprised. "Yumi Miyume, am I right, Miss Hoshina?" he added and winked at me. I smiled and stepped into the limousine. When he drove off, he immediately took off his cap to reveal orange hair, he was Nikaidou! "So Utau, how's life? I heard that you and Kukai had met again?" he asked. I nodded my head and answered his question with a sigh. "Why sigh Utau? Aren't you happy?" he asked. I said no and said that he didn't even know that I am Utau. He sighed and kept quiet for the rest of the trip. I felt really guilty. Once I reached the recording studio, I immediately pulled off my wig and took out my contacts. I sat down on the black leather sofa and closed my eyes for a moment. "Up, up Utau! Time to record your song! The studio is ready!" I heard a voice call me. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Sanjo-san standing over me. I stood up and dragged myself to the room and pulled on my headphones. I positioned myself in front of the microphone and readied myself. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the producer said. I closed my eyes and heard the music through the headphones. I opened my mouth and sang the first line.

**Time skip~ end song**

"I wonder where you are tonight, no answer on the telephone…" I sang and heard the producer say "Okay, that's a wrap! Go to the dressing room and let the make-up artist put on make-up for you and change your clothes. I went to the dressing room and saw my former Japan make-up artist, Juri Ishida. "Juri!" I shouted as I ran to her and hugged her. "Utau! I missed you!" she replied, hugging me back. We embraced for a few moments before she made me sit down on the armchair. I watched her delicate fingers trace my face in the mirror and saw her take out her make-up box. She applied some foundation on my eye-circles and put some white eye shadow on my eyes to make them look bigger. She also applied a coat clear lip gloss and some light pink blusher. She then proceeded to tie my hair up in my signature pig-tails, only this time delicately braiding a purple ribbon in a small part of my hair. She took me to a wardrobe and pulled out a loose dirty-white shirt and some ripped jeans. I discovered that I'll have 3 wardrobe changes, the other two a black lacey dress that reached mid-thigh and some blue short-shorts and a pirate cropped top. I was allowed to wear the necklace that Kukai gave me and my nails were manicured to make a delicate white French tip with small butterflies at the side. I was briefed on what to do in the music video thoroughly, so as not to make any mistakes. I was brought to a black Mercedes and driven to a beautiful flower garden to film my music video.

**Time skip~Reach venue**

"Ready, 3, 2, 1, ACTION!" the director shouted. I was an old part of the garden, where the plants were not trimmed and it was dark and creepy. I heard the music flow out of the speakers and I opened my mouth and sang the first line of the song as I closed my eyes and held my hands to my chest. I opened my eyes and took a step towards the cameras and sang the third and fourth till the seventh line. I then took a step to an old oak tree and pretended to lean against it and looked sad. "CUT! Next location!" the director said. I immediately straightened my back and walked to another part of the garden, the water plants part. I sat on the edge of a beautiful rocky pond and pretended to lean on something again to make sure that the scene from before sort of 'fades' into this place.

**Aiko-chan: So sorry for not updating for a long time! See, this is how I work, I finish one chapter, write a little of the next chapter, and continue writing the chapter in small parts each time! But I didn't update as I had exams, AGAIN. -_-**

**Kukai: Meh! So in this chapter, there's no interaction with Utau and I'm this evil creep that doesn't charge his phone, eh, Aiko? *evil aura***

**Aiko-chan: *laughs nervously* Erm, yes? And anyway readers, if you've read until this chapter, I salute you! I've just reread my chapters and realized that I didn't link the sentences and chapters properly to each other! Here's a cookie for you! *hands virtual cookies over to readers***

**Utau: I've got a new song! Hah! In your face, Sion!**

**Sion: … Shut up Utau.**

**Aiko-chan: And anyway, please REVIEW, FOLLOW, OR ADD AS FAVOURITE! (Sorry for caps, just want to get this across!) And Readers, understand that R&R means READ AND REVIEW! Not READ AND RUN! And I hope to get some constructive reviews, flames, ways to improve… Anything! Just review! And reviews motivate me, so please review! Arigatou!**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**~Aiko-chan/SoftMemories~**


	5. IMORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT AN UPDATE!**

**This time, I will just type out what I want to say and not a convo between me and the characters k? Firstly, I've got a few things to say to you!**

**I won't be updating much for about 3 months from now, July to 2****nd**** October. I know you all will want me to update but I'm so sorry! I have a major exam, Singaporeans who read my story and this will understand, as I am P6 and this is my PSLE year. So if you guys from other countries want to know what it is, just go and Google 'Singapore Primary 6 PSLE' and click on some of the results. **

**Your reviews have been very encouraging and I want to thank every one of you who reviewed!**

**I have an instagram and I will be there more often. I'm rp-ing as Utau and Rima from Shugo Chara! My Utau account is 'utau_official' and my Rima account is 'rima_mashiro0' As I will be more active there, if you want to contact me for ****anything regarding the fanfic, I have kik and line, my kik is displayed in my**** Utau bio and if you want my line just ask ^^**

**And also, not to be like promoting myself or anything, I will be giving shoutouts to my good friends in IG! ^^**

**Please follow the one and only Iru, 'iru_hoshina'!**

**And follow the 'ghetto' and funny Amu, 'amu_hinamori0'!**

**Also follow my good friend, also a Singaporean, 'rhythm_official'! he and Dia is a couple is a couple in IG ^^**

**And also follow my Rima acc twinnie, 'rima_official'! and my Rima acc boyfriend, 'nahihiko_fujisakii'! ^^**

**And Tadase too, 'king_tadase' and Ikuto, 'horny_cat' and Kairi, 'samurai_kairi'! **

**Iru and Kairi cuts so I hope you will console them and stop them! Arigatou minna!**

_**That's all I have to say for now, so, sayonara for now minna! I will be back soon! I will miss you :'(**_


End file.
